bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Ash Gray
Description Ash Gray is an unreasonably humane but cunning spy that has been trying to find ways to assassinate the lawful yet evil dictator Constantine Contumelia, whom he has been a enemy of for almost ten years. Ash is an enthusiast of sharp suits and even sharper knives. He relies on stealth and trickery to aid his team. Using a unique array of cloaking watches, he can render himself invisible or even fake his own death, leaving unaware opponents off-guard. His Disguise Kit lets him take on the form of any of his foes, allowing him to blend in while behind enemy lines before stabbing his unsuspecting "allies" in the back. In fact, a swift Backstab with any of Ash's knives will kill any foe in a single hit - provided they aren't under the effects of any type of invulnerability. Personal Info Name: Ash Gray Gender: Male A.K.A.: The Handsome Rogue, The Aviator Assassin Attitude: Cunning, Tricky, Polite Alignment: Lawful Neutral Nationality: French Occupation: Assassin, Secret Agent, Spy Weapon of Choice: His Collection of Knives, Revolvers, Cloaking Watches, and Disguise Kit. Status: Alive Likes: *Practicing Balisong tricks *Training at the Firing range *Croissants and Coffee *Fencing Dislikes: *Sentries *Missing shots with his revolvers *Liquid Based attacks *Cheese Signature Quote: "Oh........Mon Dieu." Theme: Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You Equipment #Knives - Ash has a complete collection of knives, each with its own function an purpose. #*Black Rose: Ash's favorite knife to use, it has no special traits, apart from the fact that a backstab instantly kills. #*Sharp Dresser: A blade with an eagle-shaped hook worn under the sleeve. It can also be used for sliding down long ropes. #*Your Eternal Revenge: A knife that disguises the user into the one who was backstabbed. #*Golden Dagger: A knife that turns backstabbed foes into full-sized golden statues. #*Conniver's Kunai: A kunai that heals the user upon stabbing an enemy. #Revolvers - A complete set of revolvers that each have their unique purpose. *Blazing Star: Ash's favorite Revolver to use, each shot is incendiary, setting the foes on fire. Used for hit-and-run attacks. *Silver Sharpshooter: A revolver that fires bullets made of mercury, which kills the foe via poisoning. Used for ambushes. *Xcution: A revovler that Ash uses to deliver the killing blow on foes. Used for execution. *Enforcer: A revolver that uses .50 bullets. Used for direct confrontation. *Diamondback: A Revolver that has inexplicable accuracy and almost no recoil. 3. Watches - timepieces that allow the user to turn invisible, create illusions, and Control time to a certain extent. *Cloak and Dagger - A watch that recharges when standing still, used for bypassing the enemy silently. *Illusionist's Wristwatch - a watch that can confuse the foe by creating mirages and mirror images. *Solar Dial - A mysterious timepiece that can fast forward, reverse, and stop time. Ash recieved it as a gift from Aria. 4. Disguise Kit - a case full of cigarettes that lets Ash take the form of any person he points it at and take on the form of that person. Faults and Weaknesses *Ash's knives have no effect on armor. *Revolvers are pretty difficult to fire in succession since they are single action. The Diamondback is semi auto though. *Contact with any liquid will disable the effect of cloaking watches. Same goes for fire. *Sentry Guns can detect anything by motion. *Ash can't attack while cloaked, as abrupt movement will jam the Cloak and Dagger. *Despite being a spy, Ash's method of combat conflicts with the role of a spr which is to be stealthy. He prefers to rush at his foes with knife in hand. Category:Blog posts